Automobiles using electronically controlled systems for driving systems and control systems have been increasing, and accordingly increasing the number of electronic control devices equipped in each automobile. Under these circumstances, more downsizing and higher reliability of the electronic control devices are desired.
Electronic components used for these electronic control devices are desired to be surface-mountable for small-sizing and to have such a high reliability that is required for automobile parts.
FIG. 12 is a plan view of conventional electronic component 501 disclosed in PTL 1. FIG. 13 is a sectional view of electronic component 501 along line 13-13 shown in FIG. 12.
As shown in FIG. 12 and FIG. 13, body 2 of electronic component 501 is formed by embedding circuit element 1, a coil, in a mixed powder of magnetic metal powder with binder composed of thermosetting resin, and molding the mixed powder by compression molding. Respective ends of lead wires 3 of circuit element 1 projected from a side surface of body 2 is pressed to have a flat shape, and bent from the side surface to the bottom surface of body 2 to form surface mount type terminals 4. Circuit element 1, a coil, is formed by winding a copper wire coated with an insulating film.
Electronic component 501 is mounted on lands 6 of mounting substrate 5 with solder 7 in a reflow solder bath.